


Monster

by kittywiz



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywiz/pseuds/kittywiz
Summary: Hi all. This is my contribution to this verse. To be honest, I didn't quite understand Rebellion because I always characterized Homura as someone who got to the point where she would do absolutely anything to leave Madoka happy. And I tried to show that here because "canon" can go ahead and tell me that in the end she was being selfish but I think in the end Homura thought that the one thing she wanted in life and ever was to see the one girl she fought so hard for live a normal everyday life and win everything in life.So yeah.





	Monster

Her puppets spin in circles, their arms about. Around and around, laughing, cackling. It used to disturb her, their presence. But now it is a reminder of a time long past and while they remain odd and terrifying at times with their large eyes and perpetual smiles, they're a mandatory cost for a temporary future.

It's temporary. She wishes it were permanent, but it is temporary. Probably will always be a temporary solution no matter what she tries because Fate refuses to relent regardless which laws she breaks but she'll hold on to this temporary false happiness for as long as possible, give Madoka as much time as possible to live and love the people she was forced to give up. Is it truly selfish, to want to see the girl that destiny wants to die live for as long as possible?  
(She does not know. She doesn't know herself and her own ideas as much anymore. Does not know what she wants and what she is anymore.  
"Monster", Kyubey says, their voice muffled by the dirt and grass underneath them but their voice carries, "You're a monster."  
Homura regards the bullet ridden corpse with dark amusement curling up the corners of her mouth.  
"Of course. I'm playing your role this time around white rabbit. It's my wonderland now."  
She steps closer, kneels while one of her dolls comes closer, their mouth full of sharp teeth and giggling madly whilst their eyes flicker a hypnotic pattern of blues. An axe is held aloft in their right hand.  
Homura smiles.  
"Now, off with your head.")

The rest have begun to catch on. Sayaka had been the first.

(Homura doesn't know what to say when the girl practically attacks her at a picnic table mouth pinched and distraught with an anger of hot coals in her eyes. So she doesn't, instead choosing to swirl a drink in a glass. It's dark, black or purple. Not wine, she had never been old enough even with the repeats. But something just as intoxicating she thinks.  
Around her the Clara dolls dance, their wide heads curling into odd positions as they flutter between each other, dresses flowing. Sayaka had always been fire, hot headed, quick to anger. But here she is quietly contemplative. Angry but confused.  
So Homura waits.  
"You've done something", is what she says eyes narrowed to slits and she glares across the table, hands clenched white knuckled from where they rest on white smooth lacquer, "I don't know what it is but you've changed something. Something that should not be changed."  
Homura sips from her glass.  
"I do not know what you speak of Miki-san.")

Now they all avoid her, their eyes careful and observant during the school day and during the witching hour. Madoka has become withdrawn from where she had been timidly friendly to her.  
(She isnt bitter. Just...accepting. It is a tough pill to swallow nonetheless but with every timeline the girl had become more and more distant. The gap was going to be there regardless of what Homura did. It is still a dagger to the heart when there's distrust whenever their eyes meet but again, inevitable even in this world. Madoka would know soon. She just had to make sure the girl lived, graduated first. Got married, had kids, died the natural way before she would allow the Goddess to come back. She wanted Madoka to be happy, the little mortal girl with the heart big enough to cover the universe two times over. And for that the Goddess would have to wait.)  
She had maybe a few months if she was lucky. Few weeks was probably more realistic with the way the girls ran out of every room Homura entered with a sense of urgency and fear.

Few days she thinks later, a yellow ribbon lassoed around her right wrist over the school uniform jacket cuff. Sayaka has a sword to her throat and Mami a gun. Kyouko a spear.  
Madoka has a her bow drawn back arrow held tight and away from her body, a red rose blooming at the top of the bow shaft. The arrow points towards her heart and once let go will not miss.  
It is Friday.  
"What is this for?" She does not change her expression, eyes carefully held on the broad head of the arrow in front of her.  
Sayaka hisses and her sword slices into the tender skin around her neck and blood, black as midnight seeps around the cut to darken the blade and slide down the cold steel all the way to the hilt. They all watch her blood drip with horrified fascination.  
"What are you?"  
(A monster.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is my contribution to this verse. To be honest, I didn't quite understand Rebellion because I always characterized Homura as someone who got to the point where she would do absolutely anything to leave Madoka happy. And I tried to show that here because "canon" can go ahead and tell me that in the end she was being selfish but I think in the end Homura thought that the one thing she wanted in life and ever was to see the one girl she fought so hard for live a normal everyday life and win everything in life.   
> So yeah.


End file.
